1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods and apparatuses for controlling computing systems, and particularly to apparatus and method for controlling speed of a fan in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A fan installed inside a computer housing is used to expend heat inside the computer housing generated by a plurality of elements such as CPU, and hard disk drive, so as to reduce temperature inside the computer housing. But when the fan is operating at a high speed, noise will be generated. Thus, in order to control speed of the fan, at least one temperature sensor is generally installed inside the computer housing to sense the temperature, and regulate the speed of the fan according to the temperature detected by the sensor.
Some computer manufacturers install one or more sensors near or on the CPU, to conveniently measure the temperature of the CPU. However, this just measures the temperature of the CPU that is operating, but ignores the temperature raising due to the heat generated by other components, such as the hard disk drive, and the CD-ROM drive. For example, sometimes the temperature detected from the CPU is very high, but the temperature measured inside the computer housing is not, at this time, if increasing the speed of the fan to dissipate the heat of the computer system does not efficiently reduce the temperature inside the computer housing, and the noise that is generated with the fan operating at high speed will be greatly increased.